With a continual development of the Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) technology, how to improve a quality of picture in a display device becomes a focus concerned by people increasingly.
As for an existing TFT liquid crystal display device, at the moment that TFT is turned off, a potential at a drain of the TFT is reduced suddenly relative to a potential at a source of the TFT, and a potential difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode has a sudden voltage transition inevitably, waveforms of respective voltage signals may be as shown in FIG. 1. At the moment that a gate voltage Vg of the TFT outputs a low level, a drain voltage of the TFT is decreased suddenly relative to a source voltage of the TFT, the voltage difference ΔVf decreased is referred to as a Feed Through voltage and such a phenomenon is referred to as a Feed Through effect. The drain voltage Vd of the TFT is decreased due to the feed through effect and the potential of the pixel electrode connected to the drain of the TFT is also decreased, such that the voltage difference between the voltage at the pixel electrode and the voltage at a common electrode is less than a predetermined voltage difference, which may have an influence on deflections of liquid crystal molecules and in turn on a light transmittance rate and a luminance of the liquid crystal display device, thus a flicker phenomenon may appear in the liquid crystal display device and the quality of the displayed picture may be seriously affected.